pm_survivorfandomcom-20200213-history
Survivor: Comoros
, |seasonrun = October 21 - December 1, 2018|episodes = 14|days = 39|survivors = 18|tribes = |next = |winner = Darrell Castillo|runnerup = Linda Terry|dvd = ComorosDVD.png}}Survivor: Comoros is the first season of PM's Survivor Series. Darrell Castillo became the first ever sole survivor when he defeated Linda Terry in a 7-2 vote. Production The series was finally brought to creation shortly after the PM Big Brother 2 finale. It would soon follow along with the third season of Big Brother. Complications throughout the month postponed the season making the season air for more than a month. Twists *'''Hidden Immunity Idol: '''A Hidden Idol are hidden on each tribe camp which provide the power to cancel all votes cast against one person, thus making any votes not count. Each idol in play is usable until the Final 5 Tribal Council and must be played before the votes are read. Castaways Season Summary At the start of the season, the two tribes are formed, Namurr and Qarsh. Namurr starts off the game rocky as they lose two immunity challenges, where the tribe unanimously decides to get rid of the weakest player. The second tribal council, Kimberly Dean uses a Hidden Immunity Idol that she found to keep the majority from voting her out of the game. Qarsh rises to power as they go on a winning streak allowing Namurr to feel Tribal Council, the majority alliance takes out their weakest player. With feeling the heat of her tribe, Kimberly decides to quit the game. A majority alliance on the Namurr tribe decides to blindside one of their own after tying the vote. Namurr gets their winning streak back for a while, and Qarsh is forced to vote off another member. Qarsh wins the following challenge and sends Namurr to their third tribal council where they finally get rid of Candace Gibson, after she survived the previous tribal council. Starting at the merge, the tribes are divided with Namurr having the numbers advantage of six to five. Despite, their efforts of trying to stick together, the tribe is voted out back to back until Shane Foster remained. Shane was able to win immunity forcing the majority alliance to turn on each other. With Darrell Castillo and Linda Terry being a power duo, they gather the rest of the tribe to unanimously vote out Bruce Tucker. The following tribal council, Shane is left without immunity but the majority alliance continues to try to blindside each other. Vicki Roy was blindsided when Darrell, Linda, Shane and Stuart Brewer turn against her and Troy Delgado. The alliance of four decides to get rid of Troy, the following tribal council. At the final four, Linda attempted to keep outsider Shane, but Darrell and Stuart are determined to get him out of the game before he goes on another winning streak. The vote ties, Shane and Stuart are forced to go into a tie-breaker challenge via the fire challenge. Stuart wins the challenge and sends Shane to the jury. Linda wins the final immunity challenge, and decides to stay loyal to her closest ally. At the Final Tribal Council, the jury recognizes Darrell's strategic gameplay and always being in control of the vote. He goes on to win the game against Linda in a 7-2 vote, only losing Bruce and Shane's vote to win. Voting History Trivia * This season is tied with for the most tied votes, with four. * This is the only season to have a player quit from the game. Category:Seasons Category:Survivor: Comoros